Suprise
by netangel182
Summary: Bend it Like Beckham An unexpected visitor shows up in California. Rating subject to change
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer time... So you all know the drill, I own nothing of Bend it like Beckham. This story is basically a figment of my imagination, created simply to bout with a nasty case of insomnia that I have been getting lately. For all intents and purposes, it is fluff, but hey indulge me. Oh, and just so we are clear, I happen to be American and despite the time that I have spent in England, I'm not so good with the language issues and the slang. So please forgive anything that sounds a bit too American for a British movie.

Without further ado... On with the show...


	2. Visitor

"Got another date tonight then?" Jess asked as she watched Jules get ready.

"Yes," her roommate said simply, pulling on a pair of heels.

"With who?" Jess teased. It was astonishing how Jules had changed in the three months since they arrived in California. She had taken a bit more interest in fashion, and in turn, the American boys had taken more interest in her. The revolving door of Jules love life was enough to make Jess's head spin, but she couldn't begrudge her friend a bit of fun. Jules deserved to be happy.

"None of your business."

The phone rang and Jess cringed. "If that is my parents, I'm not here."

"And where should I tell them you are?"

"Training."

"Training?" Jules gave her a disapproving glare as she reached for the phone. "It's Saturday night, Jess."

"Hullo?" Jules listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, smirking. "Hullo, Mr. Bhamra. Yes she's right here."

Jules extended the phone to her roommate, her hand over the mouth piece.

"Urgh, this is the fourth phone call this week," Jess groaned in frustration. "Thanks, by the way."

"What?" Jules asked innocently as Jess narrowed her eyes.

"Traitor," Jess called before turning her attention back to the phone, taking a deep breath before holding it to her ear. "Hi dad."

She zoned out quite quickly as her father launched into a drawn out explanation of everything happening at home down to what her mother was cooking for dinner. Offering a word or two occasionally, Jess took it as an opportunity to relax and glance around their room. She scanned over pictures of Beckham and Mia Hamm, then newspaper clippings from the summer. She smiled when her eyes settled on a picture of Joe in a frame on her desk. Butterflies settled in her stomach as she remembered their kiss in the airport. His soft lips on hers, the way he looked into her eyes.

"Jesminder?"

Shaking the thought from her mind, Jess tried to remember what her father was saying. "Sorry dad, what?"

"Are you being good, minding your studies?"

"Yes, dad," Jess whined into the phone. Even though they were separated by an ocean and a continent, the nagging never stopped. "Dad I've got training. I need to go."

"Jess-"

"Bye dad, love you." She hung up the phone quickly, before he got the chance to lecture her. Glancing at her watch, she was shocked to see that the conversation had somehow lasted nearly an hour. She dropped onto her bed and groaned. Jules shot her a questioning glare. "What? I had to do something."

As if on cue, the phone lying next to her rang. "Would a moment's peace kill them?"

Jess stared at the ringing phone in her hand, seriously considering not answering. She finally sighed in frustration and turned the phone on. "Dad, really I am fine. So please, in the name of all that is holy, stop calling me."

"Jess?"

When she heard the voice on the other end of the line, Jess shot up in bed, hitting her head on Jules's bunk in the process. "Joe?"

"You talk to your dad like that on a regular basis?" he asked, an air of teasing in his voice.

"No," she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Although I swear if they call me one more time, I'm going to go mad."

Joe chuckled on the other end of the line. "They miss ya is all, Jess."

Jess bit her lip, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

"But that's not why I'm calling," he said quickly, sensing that a change of subject was in order. "I know that it is the weekend and I don't mean to put you out, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure," Jess replied, eager for a distraction. "What do you need?"

"Look out the window."

"That's it? I think that you have taken too many balls to the head Joe. But I will indulge you." Shaking her head, she moved to the window and pulled back the curtains.

"Surprise," he said softly, standing below the window with a playful smirk on his face.

Jess stared in shock, unsure if she was hallucinating. She dropped the phone, closing her eyes, sure that he was just an illusion that would be gone when she opened them again.

"Well, are you going to just stand there?" Jules asked, appearing beside her in the window.

Finally coming to, Jess darted out the door and down the stairs. She ran into Joe's arms, nearly knocking him to the ground. "What are you? How did you? Why-"

Joe quickly cut off her rambling questions by lowering his lips to hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Eventually, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I've missed ya."

"Will you two quit that and get up here?" Jules called from the window.

"You knew about this?" Jess asked Jules, regaining her composure as she walked into their room.

"Ah, my partner in crime." Joe pulled Jules into a friendly hug. "Well look at you, Jules. Driving the American blokes mad yet?"

"Doing my best," Jules replied with a smile, glancing at the clock. "Speaking of which. I'm off. I have a date. You kids be good."

With a wink, Jules pulled on her jacket and slipped out the door.


End file.
